the_farthest_starfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Prophecy
| originaldate = 2010-12-25 | stardate = | year = 2394 | image2 = Star Trek The Farthest Star01.jpg | prev = | next = | arctitle = | arcprev = | arcnext = }} Final Prophecy is a short story set in an alternate universe where Benjamin Sisko failed to prevent the Dominion reinforcements from entering the Alpha Quadrant in . Jake Sisko has long been haunted by nightmares connected to his father's "joining the Prophets". However, as the twentieth anniversary of that day approaches Jake's dreams become much more and he is set on the path of prophecy and change with the fate of an entire people in his hands. Parts The parts of this story were given titles. Next to each name is the date they were released. *Prologue: The Dream (25/12/2010) *Part 1: The First Step (25/12/2010) *Part 2: Festival of Tears (30/12/2010) *Part 3: Visions and Prophecy (30/12/2010) *Part 4: The Caverns of B'hala (09/01/2010) *Part 5: Seed of Doubt (05/03/2010) :Unreleased *Part 6: Convergence Background information *The first two parts of this story were released on the 25th of December, 2010. *Originally this story was under the banner but in late February, 2011 it was moved to the banner, which was created to group stories that don't have a focus on Swiftfire characters. *A temporary cover was created for this story, which used a screenshot from . It was made black and white to signify it was not the final cover. The final cover was added at the start of 2011. *There is a slight error with the cover as it shows Ben Sisko in the incorrect uniform as he should be in the style uniform that the show started to used mid-way through season 5. References Individuals Bashir, Julian • Cole, Frank • Dax, Jazdia • Dukat, Skrain • Ishka • Kira, Nerys • Leeta • Letac, Vari • Morn • Nog • Odo • Opaka • Quark • Rom • Sisko, Benjamin • Sisko, Benny • Sisko, Jake • Sisko, Joseph • Sisko, Korena • Solbor • Tora, Ziyal • Weyoun • Winn, Adami • Worf • Zek Locations Alpha Quadrant • Ashalla • B'hala • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Ferenginar • Fire Caves • Gamma 1 • Gamma Quadrant • Gateway Station • monastery • Morn's • Promenade • Quark's • Terok Nor Starships and vehicles ''Defiant'', USS • ''Swiftfire''-A, USS • transport Races and cultures Bajoran • Breen •Cardassian • Founders • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Pah-Wraith • Prophets • Romulan • Vorta States and organisations Bajoran Resistance • Bajoran Security • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Vedek Assembly Other Cardassian occupation • Dabo • Dabo girl • Dominion War • drug • Emissary of the Prophets • execution • Exodus • Festival of Tears • fruit • funeral • Grand Nagus • latinum • locust • orb • orb experience • orphan • pagh • prophecy • prylar • ranjen • Reckoning • Reckoning Tablet • root beer • science officer • Shabren's Fifth Prophecy • terrorist • Tulaberry wine • Unification War • vedek • writer External link * "The Final Prophecy" at Star Trek Swiftfire Category:Episodes